kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FinalRest/Anime and Manga Reviews
Suggestions Cowboy Bebop. Watch that. Also, watch Fairy Tail and D. Gray Man (dub of course). 16:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmm....also how about try Puella Magi Madoka Magica (It's a Magical Girl anime with a BIG twist to it, it's also only 12 episodes!) 01:41, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::OOps...gomensai.....but still a suggestion FR :D 01:43, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Though your anime list of watching is long...add two more to your list...GUILTY CROWN and Steins;Gate 11:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I see I haven't recommended to you yet. Blue Exorcist (also called ao no exorsist) But i don't know if they have dubbed. So you might not like it :P Discussion 03:27, April 18, 2012 (UTC)|erza=LA Computer-5's FR for not continuing to watch Bakugan....cringed cliche WTFudge are you doing with a children's toy show eva(with English VA's)...hehe....}} } (UTC)|momiji=Dubs? my goodness child. I like the page! Aye sir! keep up the good work :D}} 03:51, April 18, 2012 (UTC)|happy=also ditto what Chain said...}} 08:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC)|lenalee=One Q FR, you mentioned Hatsune Miku, which anime does she comes from?.... EDIT:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...never mine..I just found out, that Hatsune Miku isn't from an anime........>_>..baka me...}} 21:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC)|erza=@Sid, I didn't say I hated dubs... just look here here, also Bakugan.......ughhhhh.....I just found it to be too cheesy(the voice acting and how they say it).... }} 01:46, April 25, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Then I'm a rare case (The subs vs. dubs), I was first introduced to the dubs, but as I watched more subs(as I had no choice in some animes as they some were subs no matter what)..I grown to like subs more, however I do still like dubs(depending on the anime)......but nice insight there FR!! :D }} } (UTC)|hatnclogs=To be honest Fairy Tail is the only Anime i watched completely Subbed. Then I started to watch other ones subbed and I liked them alot better. But when dealing with KH I like to stick with the english VA's.}} Hey FR..I know your a fan of Claymore....is it good....besides the "gore" you talk about it...BESIDES that....is it good? 07:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) 09:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=CODE GEASS...YAY!!! Lelouch LA commands it, Stormfall slaps LA>, anyways Code Geass is gonna be good! :D}} 08:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC)|kurisu=WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...Code Geass first season got a 9.3/10 yay!!!..tis for mine..nearly the same a 9/10...I might watch it again......hmmmmmmm..anyways hope you'll like Season 2 cos it just gets more crazy crazier.... XD }} :SEGAIIIII (WOOOOW)....how fast did you finish the second season of Code Geass??....and yeah the ending was a WTFudge just happened moment XD 06:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Which anime you going to next??? 06:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Deltora Quest?..I was hoping you would have tried Puella Madoka Magica V_V; 07:16, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :Aww, sorry. I gotta try knock some off my original wishlist first! :D 07:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::After Deltora Quest then?...and trust me Puella Madoka Magica, you won't be disappointed!! 07:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I just realized that you've watched Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero)...I'm only at the early second season episodes but one thing..HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE LOUISE'S VOICE!!!!!...tis is cool voice...especially for a tsundere..or is it in MY opinion because she's a tsundere.....anyways...just noticed that and yeah...tis will be continuing watching Zero no Tsukaima!!!!..errr...Louise..no NO NOT THE WHIP!!!!! XD 04:28, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Are you watching the dub? Her voice is so squeaky and whiny. >> 05:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Naw..the sub..though her voice for the sub...well higher PITCH 05:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well then how do you stand it?? Squeaky voices are the worst! Every time I think of that anime I hear 'Saito!' over and over. :P 05:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm the protector of all tsundere characters I know so tis is a reflex for me to know why......LA, THE TSUNDERE PROTECTOR AND SELF PROCLAIMED ONE AT THAT.....I just like her behavior most of the time...plus double for Louise being voiced by Rie Kugimiya, BONUS! 05:19, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, okay I stand down. I don't wanna get on the bad side of the tsundere protector. :D I haven't seen the second season of Zero though, cause it hasn't been dubbed yet. :P Is it any good? Actually, don't tell me, I'll just wait for your review. XD 05:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC)